1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a clip used for securing a heat dissipation device to an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-known that heat is generated by electronic components, such as CPUs of computers. If the heat is not rapidly and efficiently removed, the electronic component may overheat and the performance thereof may be significantly degraded. Generally, a heat dissipation device, such as a heat sink, is attached to the electronic component for a cooling purpose, and a fastening device, such as a clip, is generally required to attach the heat sink to the electronic component.
For example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0139891A1 discloses a clip used for securing a heat sink to a CPU which is mounted on a circuit board. The clip includes a spring member having an elongated main body, an actuating member and an assisting member. A first locking member extends from one end of the main body integrally, and a second locking member coupled to the other end of the main body via a connecting member. The actuating member connects pivotally with the second locking member. The assisting member is located between the actuating member and the connecting member of the main body.
The actuating member forms a handle portion at one end thereof and a round rotating portion at the other end thereof. The rotating portion includes a plurality of teeth formed on a circumferential surface thereof. The assisting member includes a wedged main body and forms an inclined top surface at a top of the wedged main body. The assisting member further forms a plurality of teeth on the inclined top surface thereof for engaging the corresponding teeth of the actuating member. In operation, the actuating member is rotated to move the second locking member from a released position to an abutting position, to impel the heat sink toward the CPU. The clip can be easily operated by hand, without requiring undue force. However, numerous components of the clip are required, and assembly the clip is complex.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device incorporating a clip for securing the heat dissipation device to an electronic component which overcomes the described limitations.